Data flows are sometimes offloaded from a service plane component, of a network device, to a forwarding plane component of the network device. Messages between the service plane component and the forwarding plane component often get lost, and the service plane component and the forwarding plane component may be unable to identify which messages have been received. Control processors are sometimes used to determine whether the messages have been received or not, but may consume substantial resources and cause latency in the transmission of the data flows.